disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Devils You Know
"Devils You Know" is the forth episode of the third season of ABC's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the forty-eighth episode of the series overall. It aired on October 20, 2015. It was written by Paul Zbyszewski and directed by Ron Underwood. Plot Veteran Inhuman Alisha tracks down some old friends from Afterlife, Shane and Lori Henson, with the aim to recruit them into the Secret Warriors. Alisha sends a duplicate to Shane and Lori, learning they received an email from someone wanting to reunite the Afterlife Inhumans. The monstrous Inhuman Lash attacks and kills Shane, Lori, and the duplicate, traumatising the real Alisha. Daisy and Mack pursue Lash, while Coulson alerts Price, who sends an ATCU team to help, but they are unable to apprehend the Inhuman. Daisy finds a virus in the email sent to the Hensons, and reluctantly share this with the ATCU, who have found dead Inhumans in the past who received the email, but failed to notice the virus. She traces the virus back to IT technician Dwight Frye. Kebo tells Hunter that Ward wants his help for a planned Hydra attack. Hunter tells May that as soon as he gets close enough, he will kill Ward. Coulson and Andrew are stunned when May arrives at the Playground to voice her concerns about Hunter, believing he is too personally involved in his mission, fixated on avenging Ward's attempted murder of Morse. She agrees to contact Coulson when Hunter knows where he is meeting Ward, so a SHIELD team can arrive to assist them against Hydra. Andrew apologises to May for breaking up with her and offers to explain, but she is uninterested, believing herself to be the problem. Coulson, Daisy, Mack, Price and an ATCU team go to Frye's apartment, discovering he is an Inhuman whose health deteriorates in close proximity to other Inhumans. He explains that he gets better every time Lash claims another victim, and that Lash gave him the names of the Afterlife Inhumans and asked him to track them down. Coulson convinces Price to let Daisy and Mack join the ATCU team taking Frye into custody, so they can see what the organisation are doing with the Inhumans they apprehend. En route their truck is attacked by Lash, and Daisy's use of her powers against him flips the truck, injuring her and knocking Mack and the ATCU agents unconscious. Lash kills Frye but spares Daisy, and as he is leaving she sees his shadow change into a more human shape, realising he is able to transform between human and bestial appearances. Kebo takes Hunter to a Hydra warehouse, where he promptly tries to kill Ward, leading to a shootout with almost a dozen Hydra agents. May joins the fight, at which point Ward reveals he has sent Hydra agents, including Werner von Strucker, to kill Andrew at a gas station, offering to call them off if May and Hunter surrender. Hunter refuses and chases Ward, managing to shoot him in the shoulder before he escapes with Kebo, and May contacts Coulson to warn him that Andrew is in danger. Meanwhile, Werner flees the gas station as it is destroyed in an explosion. Fitz finds Simmons has compiled a file regarding the Monolith, but she initially refuses to explain why. She later relents and tells Fitz of her plans to return to Maveth, wanting his help to rebuild the Monolith, and offers to recount her experience on the planet. Cast Starring *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson / Quake *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell Guest Starring *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price *Andrew Howard as Banks *Matthew Willig as Lash *Spencer Treat Clark as Werner von Strucker *Chad Lindberg as Dwight Frye *Blair Underwood as Andrew Garner Trivia *This episode scored 3.85 million viewers upon its initial airing. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes Category:Television episodes